


Blank Space [VID]

by bessyboo, moonling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Doctor/Companion Relationship, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling
Summary: 'Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 3:57. Song is "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** multiple on-screen deaths (including one gun shot to the head), one instance of non-consensual choking/strangling  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _godowninflames_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/2i1GPMLXOhM) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/159597684449/happy-doctor-who-day-everyone-moonm-i-made)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/DoctorWhoBlankSpace720.zip) (ZIP, 95.7MB)  
**480p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/DoctorWhoBlankSpace480.zip) (ZIP, 49.8MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/blankspace.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new Doctor Who (and new companion!) day, everyone!
> 
> So, this is far from the first time this song has been vidded. This is, in fact, not even the first time this song has been [co-vidded by two people to multi-era Doctor Who](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689859) (and both of us really love that vid!) But back when this song first came out two and a half years ago, I listened to it, and turned to Alex and said, "this song is ABSOLUTELY about the Doctor and all his companions. We totally need to vid it." She agreed. We sat down and did some idea sketching and planning, but we were smack in the middle of Clara's tenure at the time, and both agreed that it made sense to wait until we had a brand new companion.
> 
> Fast forward to about three weeks ago. We're getting a new companion, we have trailer footage, and oh look, the new season is starting soon. Cue our MAD DASH to finish this vid in time! We've been working like crazy, and although it's been a bit nuts, I think we're pretty pleased with the end result.
> 
> Huge thanks go out to queelez & metalchocobo, for cheerleading and being our Actually Caught Up On Current Seasons consultants (neither of us are caught up, because...Moffat), and our absolutely INVALUABLE team of betas: odessie, thingswithwings, eruthros, war_kitten, platinumvampyr, and fiercynn. Additional shoutout to queelez's roommate Gabby, who let me borrow her DVDs of Sarah Jane Adventures & some Seven serials that we could not find high quality rips of!
> 
> I hope to have a post up on my Dreamwidth ~~in the next few days~~ [EDIT: eventually -.-"] with a full rundown of all the companions we used, and some of the explanations behind that, but in the meantime, we hope you enjoy :) (And watch out, Bill! D:)


End file.
